Riot Day at the Den
by redblackcarnage
Summary: Just another day at inside the Den, but they had not foreseen that the silver haired beauty of the BLOOD unit was able to do something they didn't expect...Kinda fluff I guess?...


_**First random fic to post at this site. Kinda new to this stuff, so please bear with me.**_

_**This fic takes palce after the first story line of god eater 2, before fighting the kyuubi aragami.**_

_**So, hope this good...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this characters...**_

* * *

It was a great day to start hunting for some fierce Aragami.

Yes, many God Eaters were preparing to go out to the fields, slay their designated targets while salvaging some manageable and useful materials along the way, and then return to the Den to receive their payment for their hard day of work.

But that's not the focus of this story right now.

This story is about a particular group of people, who was located at the Dens lounge, sitting in the living area near the big T.V screen and the piano.

Among the many God Eaters in the lounge, this group stood out the most because of two particular reasons.

First reason, they were quite famous inside the Den due to their different accomplishments as a God Eater.

One of them was the current captain of the famous first unit, Kota Fujiki; the other one sitting across the table is a member of the celebrity-like BLOOD special unit , Gilbert Mclane; and the third person who was occupying the front seat was the infamous pervert of the fourth unit, Haruomi "Haru" Makabe.

Second reason was the aura they were currently emitting.

Oh, and Kigurumi was also there, sitting along with them.

…

…

…

Wait, was that three reasons?...

Anyway, Haroumi gathered this group (except for Kigurumi, he has no idea why the hell that bunny costumed thing is even in that seat!) to discuss his earlier encounter with a certain angelic girl.

"…"

Gilbert was anxiously waiting for Haru to start talking.

"….."

"…Alright Haru, if you don't start talking, I'll be taking my leave."

"Wait! Wait! I can't start this thing without my wingman beside me!" Haru's quick reply.

"…Who?"

"My wingman, Hiro Kamui, your captain."

"…wait, what does Hiro have to do with any of this? And when did he become your wingman?"

"Well, nothing actually, I just want to ask him about someone in your unit."

"Then WHY the hell do you want us here?" Gilbert asks as he emphasizes his question to his perverted companion.

"Well, I just want your opinion on this. By the way, where is your captain? Haven't seen him anywhere since this morning."

"Don't know." Gilbert answers.

"Don't ask me, I don't even know why or what I'm doing here." Said Kota.

"All right just tell us what this is all about so we can get this over with."

Gilbert finally suggested, as he's starting to get annoyed at this nonsense.

"Okay, okay I'll spill…"

Haru sighs as his wingman was nowhere to be found at the moment.

"Well, you see last night, I just found the perfect woman of my dreams after returning from my mission."

"…"

"…"

_**Sigh **_

Both Kota and Gilbert were not surprised at this confession.

And Kigurumi slowly starts to open some potato chips without anyone noticing.

Seriously, how the hell can he/she/It do that with those arms? That's even more surprising than Haru's revelation.

"…What's wrong? Your acting like this is not a big deal."

"Because It's NOT!" Both Gilbert and Kota said in unison.

"And why the hell NOT?" Haru retorted.

"Because this isn't the first time we heard of this!"

"Seriously, why can't you stop thinking with your lower head for a change and act like a normal person whose not always in heat, ready to hit on every woman you can encounter within the Den!" Gilbert furiously answered his question.

Kota silently nods his head in agreement at this, while Kigurumi starts to devour his/her/it's third bag of Potato chips.

…

…wait, What?

"Hey, I didn't hit on every one of them! I have exceptions on my list!" Haru retorts to his fellow God Eaters.

"And besides, this one is above the rest of 'em! She's got the perfect curves, slender legs, porcelain white skin, gothic clothes, boobies big enough to match Kanon's, and most of all-" Haru inhales a large amount of air and exhales it one blow!

"THE RAREST SMILE THAT CAN TAME EVEN THE MOST SAVAGE ARAGAMI IN EXISTENCE! YES, I'M TALKING ABOUT CIEL ALENCON!THE GIRL WITH THE ICED-COLD-POKER-FACED-BEAUTY!"

Everyone within the lounge heard Haruomi's loud statement and turned their heads towards him.

Gilbert and Kota thought of the same thing at that moment.

_**…WHAT…**_

Now, the reason of that flat WHAT is not because of the ridiculousness of the statement, but because of what Haru said about Ciel being able to SMILE!

Ciel Alencon was the current co-captain of the BLOOD unit, after Hiro Kamui was promoted to captain when Julius Visconti died after the incident in Friar and Dr. Rachel Claudius.

Cold and calculated, she is a strict girl with no nonsense kind of personality, always wearing that poker face of hers that even The Marduk nor The Vajra cannot make her flinch.

She is also involved in one of the "Seven Great Wonders" within the Den,that none of them have actually seen Ciel smile, together with Kigurumi, whom right now, was drinking a soda from a glass using a small drinking straw tube.

_**SERIOUSLY, HOW THE HELL CAN HE/SHE/IT DO THAT?!**_

I mean, why the hell does anyone NOT notice the bunny costumed god eater was actually EATING and DRINKING in front of them, WITHOUT taking his/she/it's mask off?

…

…Anyway…

As Kota and Gilbert was still pondering about Ciel smiling, a group of God Eaters enters the lounge after returning from their mission. They were Erina der Vogelwied, Nana Kazuki, Alisa Amiella, and Kanon Daiba.

From an outsiders perspective, one would notice the varying degree of boob sizes of each of them. Hell, you could even say that their chests are the evolution of boobies of mankind! With Erina as the premature stone age to Kanon who is the Overly mature future!

"I swear, Kanon-senpai, If Alisa-senpai's score in training simulation are stellar, YOUR misfire rate is also quite stellar! Like, seriously!" Erina grumbles at her senpai, who's apologizing to her kouhai fervently.

"I-I'm really sorry, Erina-chan…I really am!" Kanon says as she bows her head a lot while sincerely apologizing to her.

"Now, now, Erina, I know her misfire shot are quite alarming and sometimes dangerous, but you should already forgive Kanon-san. Besides, that last shot actually saves us in that pinch back there" said Alisa as she pats Erina's head.

Erina blushes and pouts at Alisa's gentle hands stroking her head to stop her from fuming. This act made some of the male and female God Eaters alike who are currently at the lounge, smile at the scene of Erina's blushing face and shouting-

_"~Ah Erina-Chwan! SO Moe…!~ "_

Typical reaction from her small admirers.

"W-well I'll forgive Kanon-senpai i-if she buys me some Mont Blanc cake as compensation." Erina mumbles as she crosses her arms and twirls the tip of her hair, with her face still has its pink shade from her blush.

"~Erina-chan~…sniff…sniff " Kanon hugs Erina like there's no tomorrow.

Nana watches the scene in front of her while devouring her Oden Pan in her hand.

_"heh heh, Erina-chan sure can't express herself naturally in this type of situation. What was the term for this again? tundra? Tsundarou? Tsu~..Tsu~…"_

While trying to remember the word for Erina's behavior, she spots Gilbert and the others on the living area. Nana waves her hand at them ad calls them out.

"Hey Gil! Kota-kun! Haruomi-_Hentai_-san!"

At this, the three of them turns their head at the source of the voice, with Haruomi thinking "Does she really have to attach THAT word together with my damn name!?"

And Kigurumi was now eating the Lounge's Banana Split Special serving.

…

Again no one bats an eye to this.

Kota was the first to greet the group of ladies.

"Oh hey guys! How was the Girls-Only squad on the mission this time~?" he asks them nonchalantly.

"It's okay."

"~It was tiring~"

"Hurts like hell."

"I-I'm sorry…sniff…"

Alisa, Nana, Erina, and Kanon replied respectively.

Kanon starts tearing up again after being reminded of her misfire on the mission. Now, Erina was the one apologizing to her and tries to calm her down.

Alisa just sighs at this and turns her head to the guys.

"So what about you guys. What are you doing here at the lounge? No missions for today?"

"Nope, were on break right now. Apparently, Haru here is facing some ridiculous predicament right now and were quite at a loss for words about something he said earlier." Gilbert replies to Alisa's Question.

"…and that predicament is?" Nana asks.

"Apparently, he fell in love to someone due to their smile."Gilbert answers.

"And is that anything new about the pervert? I mean, he falls for any woman at a drop of a hat, right?" Erina abusively retorts.

Haru, after hearing this, points his index finger at Erina, while he still sitting in the couch. But, due to his height while sitting, his finger was directly pointing somewhere between her head and her belly.

And amusingly, Erina took it the wrong way, and thought he was pointing at her chest.

"You know Erina-chan, if you keep talking like that, you might not gr-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, a couch was sent flying towards Haru. and He was barely be able to dodge.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"HOW IS MY CHEST GROWTH HAVE TO DO ANYTHING WITH MY WAY OF TALKING, YOU CREEPY OLD PERVERT!?" Erina fumes at Haru.

Kota just ignores them and continues to answer Erina's earlier question.

"We know that, what were loss for words for was about someone he says he saw smiling last night" Kota motions his hands to Haruomi to tell them who it was.

"?"

The girls focused their gaze towards Haruomi, and they now were waiting for his answer.

Haru sighs and tries to tell them his story.

"Well, it's just last night,I-"

"Just tell them already, Haru." Gilbert cuts him off.

"But, I have to build it up, so the surprise would be-"

"Nobody cares!"

Again, Gilbert cuts him off.

"…oh , alright…"

Haru grudgingly accepts his defeat.

He faces the girls who were eagerly anticipating to know who this mysterious girl who could smile that even Kota and heck, EVEN Gilbert couldn't believe it.

" I fell in love to Ciel's smile."

…

…

_~silence~_

Haru thought it didn't have an impact, so he emphasized it more.

"I FELL-IN-LOVE to Ciel's angelic smiling face when I saw it last night. Not just a simple smile, But a pure genuine SMILE…"

…Aaand there, he said it.

And what was their reaction? Well, without further adieu, here you go…

"So, what so big abou…t…th..a-"

…

…

God Eaters were physically enhanced using Bias factors to increase their speed, flexibility, reaction time, etc. But, it took them 5 whole seconds to comprehend what they just heard.

Ciel, smiling, in the middle of the night.

Now THAT was totally unexpected.

"She WHAT!?"

It was Erina who reacted like that.

And THAT was totally expected.

Erina was erratic about this. That strict commander-like co –captain of the BLOOD, who is always wearing a poker face expression, was SMILING? Heck, even when she was feeding that giant rodent that can be found at the lounge, the only expression she saw on her was A FREAKIN Poker face !How was that even-?! _**Just HOW?!**_

Nana was stunned, after all this time, working together with Ciel, she never saw her smile. The only other time she saw her with a different expression was at Romeo's Funeral and the time they said their goodbyes to their former captain, Julius. And at those times , they were all CRYING, not SMILING?!

Alisa was at a loss for words. Sure, her kouhai was nice, kinda robotic sometimes, always following strict regime and rules. But something was odd, why was she smiling? Or better yet, who was she smiling to? Alisa wanted to know.

"You mean to say, she smiled at you last night?"

Alisa dropped that question to Haruomi.

"~pfft~Really, if I was the reason she smiled, I woudn't have any problems getting her, and besides, I just remembered I wanted to brag this in Kota's face after his stunt 2 years ago." Haruomi stated.

"And WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Kota asks, slightly pissed and offended.

"Oh PLEASE, almost everybody in The Den, knows your little attempt at wooing Lindow Amamiya's big sister, Tsubaki Amamiya 2 years ago. It's even one of the "Seven Great Wonders" here at the Den. People were wondering what was going through that head of yours for even attempting that kind of approach. HECK, even thinking about an attempt was already considered suicide!"

As Haru finished what was he was saying, Kota was on his knees, shaking after remembering that incident.

BLOOD was not part of the Far East Branch at that time, so Gilbert and Nana didn't know about this "Wooing" Incident.

Even Erina didn't know about this.

At that moment, a thought passed through their minds.

_Now I'm curious about this Wooing Incident~_

While they were busy discussing about Ciel's smile, which turned into something about "wooing", Kigurumi was now finished eating that ridiculous Banana Split, he/she/it turned his/her/its bunny head towards Kanon who was silent for some time now…

…

…

_**Wait…HE/SHE/IT WAS LISTENING?! What THE HELL!?**_

_**Oh fuck…**_

Let's just move on with the story, shall we?

Anyway, Kanon opened her mouth and said something that surprised them even more.

"Oh, isn't it normal for Ciel-chan to smile?"

At this, everyone turned their heads to Kanon, with an expression like its saying" What do you mean, normal?"

Kanon continues "I mean, I've seen her many times smiling. Like that one time, I found her smiling after leaving the Den's lounge. Then another time was when I saw her talking to someone about something, while she was silently looking at someone, smiling, and then-"

While Kanon continues her rant, her listeners couldn't utter a single word. They were all thinking the same thing.

How come Kanon saw everything?! Where the hell was I When all this happened?! And almost ALL of these are happening in the Lounge!?

"Oh , I almost forgot THAT part!" Kanon said.

_WHAT PART!?_

"When I entered the Lounge at one point, I think I saw Ciel-chan was hugging someone!"

_~SNAP~_

"And all of those times, I saw some pink shades on Ciel's cheeks!"

**_~SNAP~_**

After Kanon had finished,the group felt something snap. That snap was coming from the direction of Haruomi. For some reason, he was emitting some kind of gloomy aura. An aura so powerful, it could be felt even outside the Lounge.

The group was now looking at Haru, whose aura could be easily be understood as one thing: JEALOUSY.

Everybody knew that even though Haru was kind of stupid when it comes to women, he won't stop at nothing until he at least have a taste of his target…wait, that kinda sounds disgusting if you think about it…

Well, he wouldn't be exactly everybody's lovable sexual harasser if he didn't act like…you know…like a perv.

"JUST YOU WAIT, I'LL FIND WHOEVER THAT BASTARD THAT GOT CIEL-CHAN'S HUG! I'LL HAVE THAT BLOOD CAPTAIN AND MY WINGMAN, HIRO, HELP ME CHOP THAT GUY OFF AND FEED HIM TO THE VAJRA'S AND-"

As Haru continues to rant about his plan to murder the guy, one by one, everybody rose from their seat and went out of the Lounge, all of them lost in their own thought..

Gilbert was thinking If he should make a bet with the other BLOOD members if Haru will succeed or not about his plans. 'Cause seriously, he was betting if he proceed with that plan to "woo" Ciel, he thought Haru would end up just like Kota when he "Wooed" Lindow's big sister. Hell, maybe even worse.

Nana's thought was that she could finally be able to talk about something to Ciel that has nothing to do with trainings, and missions, or her BLOOD Bullets. Just thinking about the stoic, stern, so called Ice-Cold Beauty of the Blood Unit, hugging someone was making her feel butterflies in her stomach. Now the question was, who was she really hugging that time? Nana wonders if she could find someone she could also hug, someone that she likes, just like Ciel did.

Erina was blushing after hearing what Kanon said. A large part of her believed that what Kanon-senpai said was impossible. I mean c'mon, this Is Ciel senpai were talking about! She said to herself. Even so, a small part of her was a bit happy for her senpai. She also felt she could understand that kind of feelings even a little. After all, a senpai of hers was always there for her when she's in a pinch,even though they're from different Units and…WAIT! She can't be thinking like that. He was just her senior, a friend, a….

**_~BLUSH~_**

…Erina quickly took her hat and covered her now crimson face! NO! she should not think of her Hiro-senpai like tha-…

**_~BLUSH~.~BLUSH~_**

Her...senp…ai? Wait! Erina Stop Thinking Already! DAMN IT!

Kota was thinking the only thing in his mind rihjt now…Her MOM AND HIS SISTER MUST NEVER KNOW ABOUT THAT INCIDENT!.. He will do anything to protect his image from his family, Especially to his Little Sister!

Alisa was feeling… a little proud to her junior . even though she was stoic, based from Kanon's story, she wasn't afraid to show her feelings to the person she admires…after all, Alisa herself was fearless when facing Aragami's. But her knees would shaking and feel weak when facing that idiot Leader of hers, seriously , that reckless Idiot! If he doesn't return soon from his mission from tracking that fox Aragami, she might consider joining him to look for that stupid fox…

Kanon was humming some cheery tune together with…KIGURUMI!?

Wait!...

Did they set this up or something?!

I mean…SERIOUSL-….

Ah fuck, whatever…..

Aaand that is how Haruomi become determined to find whoever that "Someone" is Kanon was talking about, and raise a flag to Ciel's heart.

…

…

…

Almost feel sorry for this guy, really...

… Meanwhile, where is the girl, who is the main topic of this story?...

* * *

Somewhere, above the city ruined by the aragami, there was single chopper heading back towards the Far East Branch. Inside it was…

~SNEEZE~

~SNEEZE~

Hiro Kamui, current captain of the BLOOD unit of FENRIR, together with his co-captain, Ciel Alencon, was sitting face to face inside the chopper. Both of them sneezed at the same time. Suddenly ,another God Eater was standing beside them, raised his hands in an elegant manner ( kinda like Annoying manner if you ask me…Hiro and Ciel thought at the same time, but they didn't know that! ) and yelled-

"BLESS YOU MY FELLOW COMRADES! LOOKS LIKE LUCK ISN'T ON YOUR SIDE, MY FRIENDS" Emil von Strasbourg said, while flicking his hair.

Sometimes, Hiro thinks that those sparkly things he sees when Emil does that are illusions created by his so called Elegance…or maybe they're just sweat? He doesn't know really but still, he finds it pretty annoying sometimes…

He turns his head and saw Ciel looking a little pale.

" You alright there, Ciel? You look a little pale."

Ciel turns her head to her captain, noticing his worried face.

"I'm fine, Captain. You don't need to worry about me, really…" Ciel sincerely replied.

"Okay, if you say so…"

Before Ciel could turn her head, she heard her captain say-

"oh, and Ciel, c-could you please try to call me by my name? W-we are friends after all.."

For some reason, Ciel just stared at her captain. She found it rather… what was the word used by Nana again? cu- …cut? No…ah!..

Cute

Yes , she found it rather cute that her Captain/First Friend would stutter his words for requesting her to call him by his name.

Ciel silently smiled at that while feeling her smooth soft cheeks would glow pink for some reason,a phenomena she still couldn't understand, and it frequently appears on her cheeks when she is near her captain/first friend.

She thought maybe this is a side effect of some Aragami virus that infected her body. Maybe she should consult Dr. Leah Claudius about this when she returns.

But right now, her first priority was to follow her Captains/First Friend request.

"…Of course, H-Hiro-k-kun.."

Aaand for some reason, she also stuttered…

Really, she should really consult a doctor about her condition.

Cause as of right now, her heart beat is steadlily increasing…..

**_~end~_**

* * *

_**So, that's it, really...**_

_**I just had the sudden urge to write this after playing god eater 2 ( Really like those character episodes!)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed reading~...**_


End file.
